Ninelie
ninelie by Aimer with chelly (from Egoist) is the first ending theme of the anime Koutetsujou no Kabaneri. Description The song debuted in the 2nd episode as ending song. The single track along with another songs by aimer, was released on May 11, 2016. Single Tracklist #ninelie #Through My Blood #スピカ #ninelie (TV size) #ninelie (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Kimi o tsunagu sora no hoshi ga hitotsu oto o tatetemo Doremo onaji ame ni nureta yume bakari kawaku dake no kō Aite o nazoru kotae ni tsukareta Kurikaesu hi no nai yoake ni kuzureta asa Tsukamaeta daydream deokureta sutōrī to eikō ga Doko e sakebi tonaetemo Areta ton'neru koe mo kugurenai Dakara sairensu tomosu tame to Soto to pazuru no yō ni hamaru pīsu ga hitsuyō to shite mo Ei mo nai itsuwari to onaji da sutesarare narabu dake no shō Hako no naka ni soroeta iradachi Junbanmachi sarashi gomakashi no gōru Don't be above your daydream kado ga toreta vision Kimi no yume ga yoko de hazuretemo Boku wa utai hashi o kakeyou Dakara sairensu narasu tame to Doko made mo katagawa ni sotta rizumu sugita machinami wa owari no ai to tōku e Tsutaerenai hizumikake no imēji ni megasameta teikō kataochi no shōdō Kudaketa cry & dream tobira dake no risō Machi ga zatsuon ni obore hashaidemo Boku wa utai kaji o suteyou Dakara sairensu hibiku tame to |-| Kanji= 君を繋ぐ空の星が1つ音を立てても どれも同じ雨に濡れた夢ばかり　乾くだけの光 相手をなぞる答えに疲れた 繰り返す陽の無い夜明けに崩れた朝 捕まえたdaydream 出遅れたストーリーと栄光が どこへ叫び唱えても 荒れたトンネル　声もくぐれない だからサイレンス　灯すためと 外とパズルのようにハマるピースが必要としても 影もない偽りと同じだ　捨て去られ並ぶだけの賞 箱の中に揃えた苛立 順番待ちさらし　誤摩化しのゴール Don't be above your daydream 角が取れたvision 君の夢が横で外れても 僕は歌い　橋をかけよう だからサイレンス　鳴らすためと どこまでも片側に沿ったリズム　過ぎた街並は終わりの愛と遠くへ 伝えれない歪みかけのイメージに　目が覚めた抵抗　型落ちの衝動 砕けたcry & dream 扉だけの理想 街が雑音に溺れ　はしゃいでも 僕は歌い　舵を捨てよう だからサイレンス　響くためと |-| English= Even if the stars in the sky that keep you together raise a single sound in protest All dreams will be drenched by the same downpour and light is merely left out to dry I grew tired of answers found by following others Among a repetitive daybreak with no sun the morning shatters A daydream grasped the story and glory that are behind the times But no matter which direction they shout their tale Their voices won't make it through the ruined tunnel So they merely exist to ignite this silence Even if a piece is required to connect with the outside, like a puzzle They're like fakes without shadows, being tossed aside; prize medals only for display These frustrations gathered inside a box Await their turn to be exposed by a deceptive goal Don't be above your daydream as angles have been taken from your vision But even if your dream passes you by I'll sing as I cross the bridge So I can let this silence echo loudly The rhythm always followed alongside while the cityscape passes and grows farther, accompanying a final love With a twisting image I can't communicate has an awaken resistance and an outdated impetus This crushed cry & dream as nothing but gateway ideals But even if this city is happy to drown amidst the noise I'll sing as I toss aside the rudder So I can let this silence resound Gallery Aimer & chelly- -Teaser- 甲鉄城のカバネリ Navigation